


After the ice

by braverymalfoy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - Yuri!!! on Ice Fusion, F/F, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, M/M, Multi, Stars on Ice, Yaoi on Ice, Yuri!!! on Ice References
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braverymalfoy/pseuds/braverymalfoy
Summary: Ambos habían sido rivales durante años. Una enemistad sana sobre quién de los dos ha destacado más en las carteleras de Hollywood. Sin embargo, cuando les proponen actuar juntos en una novedosa serie que llegará a la cúspide mundial, Viktor y Yuuri no pueden evitar no resistirse ante tan ambicioso plan; por supuesto, no sabían que una serie mágica, llena de superación y amor, podría unirlos en más de un sentido.¡El primer capítulo de "After The Ice" se estrenará el próximo año!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 5





	1. Moscú

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de Yuri!!! On Ice no me pertenecen, créditos de los mismos a sus creadores: Sayo Yamamoto, Mitsurou Kubo.

Yuuri detestaba el frío. Le hacía sentir sus piernas trémulas, y le dolían los huesos. Honestamente, él podría tener un problema con aquellos dolores, pero no les prestaba atención suficiente. Después de todo, no es como si la mayoría del año estuviese en países invernales como lo era Rusia, estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando de las playas de California. Oh, esas playas con caliente arena y la refrescante agua marina. Sin contar a los hombres atractivos que se paseaban por allí. Por supuesto, aquello era otro tema.

Tenía sobre sí diferentes abrigos cálidos que lo hacían ver una bola que camina sola. La bufanda le picaba el cuello y agradecía a todos los Dioses por no haber traído sus gafas para ese viaje de último momento, estarían empañadas en un segundo. 

— ¿Estás bien?

La pregunta del rubio a su lado lo sacó de sus funestos pensamientos y la fulminante mirada a la nevada suave que caía ese día en Moscú. Acababan de desembarcar del jet privado de su representante.

— Oh, sí. Son las ocho de la mañana, estamos demasiado lejos de mi playa favorita y acabamos en una gélida Rusia -cosa que, cabe decir, yo no quería-, con este frío que me está quemando las entrañas y —sus ojos ámbar viajaron por los alrededores en frente de ambos, y suspiró con angustia—, gente gritando por nosotros a pocos metros. Dame un solo motivo por el que yo debería de estar mal.

Yuri alzó una ceja ante el cinismo determinado del moreno a su lado.

— Te golpearía, pero tengo una mejor apariencia que tú que mantener a ojos públicos. Así que trágate tus quejas, querido cerdo, porque este proyecto nos dará de qué hablar y, ante todo, dinero. Ahora, agarra mi mano y sonríe abiertamente.

El nipón gruñó, preparado para sacar por igual las garras y contestarle porque, joder, por supuesto que estaba irritado, él _tenía_ que quejarse. Sin embargo, sus futuras protestas fueron calladas magistralmente por la fría pero suave boca del ruso sobre la suya propia.

Escuchó más exclamaciones, gritos, y los periodistas hicieron consecuentemente su trabajo. Próxima portada: La aclamada pareja de Hollywood comienza una romántica escena en Moscú.

 _Maldita sea,_ siseó Yuuri en su mente.

En otro momento, la situación incluso hubiese sido divertida. Bueno, realmente lo fue. Antes. Por supuesto. Cuando ambos apenas tenían sus veinte y acabaron en una situación sólo muy, tremendamente comprometida. Yuuri le echaría la culpa al alcohol y a cómo, de alguna jodida manera, había sido seducido por el ruso, porque aquello lo llevó a ser el drama, el chisme durante ese año. Se decía incluso que su película protagónica había roto la taquilla gracias Yuri, la estrella en ascenso que ya era en ese momento. Pero al menos estar en una relación al principio fue entretenido. Ahora sólo se sentía como una obligación, una carga constante en los hombros de Yuuri.

No era como si ambos se llevaran mal. Ellos incluso habían estado saliendo de forma real durante un año. Encajaban, extrañamente. Aunque no lo suficiente, porque aunque se habían divertido, jóvenes y enamorados, ya no lo eran más. Su amor apasionado cayó empicado hasta convertirse en una estrecha amistad. Honestamente, Yuuri creía que podría haber ido peor.

Con el creciente bufido atascado en los labios, saludó a algunos fans durante el estrecho y agobiante camino. No podía parar a firmar autógrafos, ni a echarse fotos. No cuando llevaban dos horas de retraso por su culpa, aunque le fastidiase esa verdad.

— Yuri.

Aunque pronunció el nombre con una pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos se encontraban gritándole.

— Amor, son nuestros fans. Dame un respiro para saludar como es debido. Hace mucho que no tengo oportunidad de ver a los de mi país natal —Fanfarroneó en tono meloso, una sonrisa maliciosa apareciendo en sus labios rojos—. Я тебя люблю.

Los gritos eufóricos hicieron que Yuuri quisiera enterrar la cabeza bajo tierra. Necesitaba una aspirina. Y agua. Una playa. Quería irse. Apretando su bolso entre las manos, volvió a despedirse en un tono metódico y cansado, entrando al vehículo negro que los esperaba.

Todo era tan difícil a veces. No sabía cómo manejar la fama de la misma forma en la que Yuri lo hacía, porque para él no era tan sencillo actuar tan diariamente. Los cercanos al ruso sabían cómo era de verdad, aquella actitud espontánea era únicamente el papel público que debió de tomar porque, realmente, su personalidad estaba muy lejos de poder ser aceptada ante todo el mundo. Y Yuuri... era sólo Yuuri, tenía ese aire misterioso, callado, de sonrisas pequeñas que atraía tanto a las y los adolescentes, ansiosos por descubrir qué escondía, como si hubiera algo más, algo increíble por descubrir.

Tonterías. Yuuri era introvertido. Interesado en leer, beber té, bailar y los hombres atractivos. En su vida personal no había otra cosa. No era interesante, no existía un no sé qué maravilloso que esconder. Sentía que en ocasiones podría gritar cuán idiota podría llegar a ser la gente, pero al final del día, eran sus fans. No le dañaba directamente que creyeran eso de él, aunque llegara a ser increíblemente molesto. En cierta medida, aquellas especulaciones, habían sido de ayuda para no tener la necesidad de fingir aún más, y había actuado para papeles que requerían de la personalidad que los seguidores amaban.

A la gente le encantaba ver a Yuuri Katsuki envuelto en una película de misterio y llena de tensión romántica o sexual. Decían que era capaz de tomar el papel muy bien, y que su físico encajaba. Su pelo negro, y sus ojos ámbar, intensos y depredadores, eran la perfecta descripción. Yuuri no era capaz de comprender muy bien eso, pero no siendo reticente a ello, lo aceptaba encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia. Y aunque le gustaría poder hacer lo mismo en este momento, estaba al otro lado del mundo, en Rusia, para firmar un contrato para una serie que lo llevaría, tanto a él como a Yuri, a la cima del éxito mucho más que antes. Ya había leído por encima un poco de la historia, y no estaba del todo mal. Pensó que estaba llena de una cursilería extraña.

— Yuri, ¿qué piensas de la obra? —Murmuró, sus ojos paseándose por las calles nevadas de Moscú.

Casi sintió la necesidad de abrazarse a sí mismo, imaginado el tremendo frío que haría fuera. ¿Debería de mirar a qué temperatura estaban? Dios, ridículamente, tenía miedo de encontrarse con unos grados muy bajos.

— ¿A qué viene eso, cerdo?

—No lo sé. ¿Tú crees que en serio le gustará a los fans?

— Más les vale. No quiero desperdiciar mi jodido tiempo —Gruñó—. Sin embargo, creo de verdad que sí. ¿No te da nostalgia?

Yuuri, tozudo y confundido, volteó para mirarlo, reteniendo las ganas de alzar sus cejas con burla.

— ¿El qué?

— Los personajes están bien desarrollados, y la historia, que si bien tiene esa parte de romance, se centra en la superación de cada uno de ellos para llegar a lo más alto. Bajar del trono al rey de hielo y ganar el oro ellos mismos. ¿No es lo que nosotros estamos intentando?

Tenía su punto. De verdad que lo tenía. Inseguro, miró nuevamente por la ventana del vehículo.

— Puede ser.

Había murmurado, escondiendo una sonrisa.

Cuando Yuuri decidió que actuaría, que eso era lo que deseaba para su futuro y para toda su vida, había tenido siete años. Desde que tenía uso de razón, había conocido de primera mano lo que era la timidez y el sentirse ridículo ante otras personas sin una razón aparente. Se encontraba avergonzado hasta de respirar cerca de otras personas en ocasiones. La gente tenía la manía de catalogar esa actitud como tierna, mientras que a Yuuri, que no lo terminaba de comprender, le hacía sentirse peor aún. Sin embargo, cuando se encontraban preparando una obra de teatro con los más pequeños en su escuela para darle la bienvenida a la primavera, costumbre de su pequeño pueblo tradicional japonés, se le asignó un papel principal. Ni siquiera había sido algo que quería, o que en realidad, alguien de los presentes quería. No pensaron que al hacerlo a suertes, le tocaría un papel tan hablador e importante al pequeño menos social y más tímido. Su familia se entusiasmó con la idea, y Yuuri a su vez, descubrió que dejaba de ser él mismo en un escenario. Los focos, el interpretar, por más infantil que fuera, le encantó. De ahí, comenzó a participar en los teatros, y fue de en academia en academia, acabando en la estatal de Japón, y subiendo a la fama desde ahí como actor. Una estrella que escalaba hacia la cima con garras y dientes.

De todas formas, ahora todo tiene un precio. Estar al ojo público, le acarreó tantas cosas buenas como malas. Se había divertido tanto los primeros años, el ser reconocido, el firmar autógrafos, las fiestas, los premios. Ahora llegaba a cansar y a fatigar su ánimo lo suficiente como para encontrarse reticente a salir con frecuencia. Incluso lo que más le cansaba, era la rivalidad que el mundo completo se había inventado. Sorprendentemente, no era su ahora falsa relación con el ruso menor. Sino la necesidad de juntarlo a él en una enemistad con Viktor Nikiforov.

Viktor, a quien Yuuri estaba lejos de haber conocido en otro lugar que no sea en su primer After Party en Los Ángeles. La fiesta en la que él había acabado divirtiéndose con Yuri, coqueteando, bailando y besándose. Aquella noche, no había tenido ojos para nadie más. Se había sentido irremediablemente atraído hacia unos orbes aguamarina que le sonreían coquetos, peligrosos desde la lejanía. Yuuri recordaba bien dónde se encontraba Viktor en el momento en el que el rubio se le acercó balanceando su pelo rubio largo recogido, había estado sentado a una mesa de diferencia junto a otro grupo de famosos de parecida edad. Recuerda haber chocado miradas varias veces, ignorando el por qué siempre que se giraba se encontraba con él. Suponía que era curiosidad por saber quién era, después de todo, era su primera vez en una premiación y en la fiesta que se lleva acabo.

Yuuri realmente había estropeado muchas cosas esa noche. ¿Acabar en la cama de un desconocido era una buena impresión que dar a los demás? Tal vez no. Nunca iba a saber si Viktor formó desde ahí una opinión sobre él, pero tampoco le importaba. Al fin y al cabo, jamás habían compartido una palabra directamente. Y, sin embargo, el mundo estaba hambriento por juntarlos, por comparar sus películas, por saber cuál de las dos ganaría más premios, cuál estaría en las carteleras. Yuuri se preguntó por qué Viktor y no hacerlo tan insistentemente con Yuri. No lo sabía.

Una mueca exasperada se formó en su cara, y lejos de querer quitarla, aumentó, pensando qué tan mal podría irle el día. Yuuri retó a la vida, porque después escuchó algo que lo tendría reteniendo un suspiro frustrado.

— ¡Beka! Sí, ya llegué. ¿No viste la tendencia en Twitter? Soy todo un galán. —Bromeó, sus ojos haciéndose más suaves y el tono de voz siendo casi dulce, incluso si estaba siendo sarcástico.

 _Beka,_ como Yuri había apodado a su novio, se llamaba en realidad Otabek. Llevaban saliendo seis meses, y Yuuri no lo había visto tan feliz en mucho tiempo. No es como si él fuese incapaz de sentirse contento por su amigo, independiente de si es su ex pareja también, sino que ridículamente, le daba envidia. Porque por su parte no conseguía un amor estable, correspondido, que fuera capaz de acomodarse a las diferencias de horario como ellos lo hacían. Todo lo que conseguía era espontáneo o acababan terminando porque no soportaban la lejanía y sobretodo, detestaban sentirse escondidos ante el mundo. Era lo que le esperaba hasta que Yuri y él terminaran su relación falsa, no lo decidían ellos dos por más que quisieran. Si Otabek era capaz de soportar ambas cosas, ¿por qué Yuuri no conseguía alguien igual? Era penoso.

— Al final, ¿podrás venir en un par de semanas? Cuando termines de grabar.

Yuuri escuchaba la conversación, sintiéndose lejano. Aún miraba las calles, y el sonido del vehículo comenzó a acaparar su atención por completo. Deseaba estar en una cómoda cama, tener un té de frutos rojos en la mano y después de beberlo, dormir todo un día. O dos. A lo mucho tres. A los minutos de estar envuelto en la nada de sus pensamientos, se vio desconcertado por el sonido estridente que le había colocado a Celestino en el tono de llamada, contestó algo lento, desbloqueando el móvil a la vez.

— Ciao, Yuuri.

— Hola, Celestino. ¿Pasa algo?

— No, sólo quería confirmar si estáis llegando al estudio. ¿Todo va bien? El viaje incluido.

A Yuuri siempre le gustó que fuera alguien atento y amable, aunque fuera el culpable de tenerlo retenido al lado del ruso.

— Creo que sí, se supone que llegamos en otro par de minutos. Eso dice el conductor. Y sí, el viaje... bien, cansado, sólo.

— Me alegra eso. Espera, dame un momento.

Escuchó cómo hablaba con otra persona, tenía un acento fuerte y demandante. Yuuri adivinó que era un ruso, muy acostumbrado al de Yuri. No parecía que estuvieran discutiendo.

— Disculpa, Yuuri. Tengo que colgar, nos vemos cuando ambos lleguéis.

— Sí, claro.

Y colgó.

No tenía intenciones de ser muy amable con él. Lo justo y lo necesario. Sobretodo ahora, que estaba tan irritado en más de un sentido. Sentía que incluso se pondría a llorar de la frustración. Incluso cuando tenía una buena vida, era agotadora. Ni siquiera sabía si podía considerar que tenía una salud mental estable. Hacía muchos meses que no había tenido tiempo en su apretada agenda para ir a la consulta de su psiquiatra, y aunque tenía su medicación, Yuuri necesitaba soltar todo lo que retenía día tras día. Al crecer, su personalidad introvertida era sólo eso, timidez y el estar avergonzado. Nunca antes había sufrido de ansiedad. Comenzó a tenerla en cuanto firmó su primer contrato para una película en un papel totalmente secundario y sin gracia. Sintió tanto pánico y nervios por estropearlo todo, que las críticas, el sentirse observado por el mundo y la presión de hacerlo mal tanto de los demás como de sí mismo, hizo que la desarrollara de forma plausible. Las situaciones bajo mucha presión no le hacían bien. No es como si le ocurriera continuamente, en realidad hacía un tiempo que no había tenido ningún ataque, pero no podía dejar su medicación. ¿Qué ocurría si repentinamente tenía uno, en otro país, en otro continente y no había nada que lo ayudara? Yuuri necesitaba sentir a cada estudio que iba a grabar que las tenía cerca. No podría subestimar a sus miedos e inseguridades.

— Cerdo, llegamos.

El zarandeo por parte del rubio hizo que bajara de la nube, y dejó otro suspiro al aire mientras frotaba nerviosamente las palmas de sus manos envueltas en cálidos guantes.

 _Sí, llegamos._ Se encontraría cara a cara con su rival no proclamado.

Viktor Nikiforov.


	2. Viktor

Viktor no estaba.

Resulta que él había firmado el contrato mucho antes y que no vendría a Moscú hasta dentro de un par de días, porque se encontraba en otra parte de Rusia ocupándose de su agenda. Claro, era obvio. Ambos amantes no eran los únicos actores reconocidos y con cosas por hacer. Independiente de eso, se sintió decepcionado. Yuuri había estado deseando, aunque fuese muy dentro de sí, el poder conocerlo cara a cara estando totalmente sobrio. Tal vez estrechar su mano en un cordial primer saludo, hablarle sobre el tiempo y,- bueno, realmente no sabía. Simplemente tenía ese deseo, esa curiosidad permanente ahí. De alguna forma, lo hacía sentirse como un niño curioso y renovado que recién encontró su próxima aventura.

Yuuri _de verdad_ quería entrar a esa aventura.

— ¿Triste?

Murmuró con picardía Yuri, rodeando un brazo por sus hombros, haciendo notoria la diferencia de altura que tanto lo molestaba. De ahí, alzó sus ojos ámbar con cierta confusión, desestabilizado tras el torrente de pensamientos que abarcó su mente en un par de largos y tediosos minutos.

— ¿Qué?

En el pasillo, mientras caminaban a la sala de reuniones con Celestino por delante de ellos, algunos trabajadores los observaban con curiosidad. Por supuesto, para ellos, ambos eran pareja. No cualquier pareja, sino de las que más chisme trae en el mundo del espectáculo. Los inseparables Yuri.

— Porque no conocerás a tu gran rival.

Oh, eso. Yuuri ahogó un bufido molesto.

— Qué tristeza, tienes razón. Tenía tantas ansias de conocer a Nikiforov... —Contestó dramático y en un tono bañado en ironía.

—Sabes que sí, cerdito mío —Picó su mejilla con su dedo índice, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Yuri desde luego tenía un humor estupendo hoy, Celestino estaría muy contento por ello.

— Sí, estoy triste. Pero porque no podré recordarle que fue mi película la que ganó a la suya este año.

El rubio soltó una fuerte risa, llamando la atención varias personas a su alrededor.

— Siempre has querido hacer eso, ¿verdad?

— Ss mi fantasía sexual, creo.

— ¿Oh? ¿No que tirarme del pelo mientras follamos era tu fantasía sexual? —Ronroneó acercando la boca al oído contrario, atrayendo su cuerpo al suyo.

Yuuri supo que más que intentar molestarlo, quería hacer una de sus famosas y escandalosas escenas públicas como pareja de gran actividad sexual. Le encantaba recibir ese tipo de atención, se reía como nadie después al revisar las redes sociales o al ver las caras de los demás. Desgraciadamente para el nipón, que a veces se arrepentía, también le gustaba, y es por eso que continuamente eran tendencia en redes sociales.

Celestino no tenía queja alguna, claro. Sin embargo, Yuuri no estaba de humor para unas tonterías que podían ser evitadas.

— Dejó de serlo —Zanjó el tema con una fulminante mirada, alejándose levemente del más alto.

La indirecta fue captada rápido, ocasionando un ceño fruncido y un suspiro, acoplado de un encogimiento de hombros.

— Calma, cerdo —Levantó las manos en señal de paz.

Escasos segundos después, llegaron a la sala de reuniones de la empresa rusa. El color que abundaba en la decoración de la misma era el gris, simplista y sin detalles. A Yuuri le gustó, siempre solía colocar sus ojos en las decoraciones frívolas, eran su estilo absoluto de la forma más irónica y maldita posible.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el fuerte y atractivo idioma ruso por parte de Yuri, y el inglés que se utilizó para las presentaciones y formalidades a las que ya estaba acostumbrado. Por él y se las saltaba cada una de ellas para ir directo a lo importante. Porque en serio _necesitaba_ un descanso y no una reunión donde la mitad de las palabras que iban a intercambiar eran basura comercial y educación hipócritamente planificada.

— Es un placer tenerlos a ambos aquí. ¿Le habéis echado un vistazo al guión? —Un hombre de pelo canoso y sonrisa amable les habló. Su acento estaba muy marcado en cada leve pronunciación.

Celestino se adelantó simulando la misma amable y profesional sonrisa, asintiendo totalmente satisfecho con el buen ambiente que comenzaba a tener forma entre ellos.

— Definitivamente. A Yuuri le gustó sobre todo, ¿verdad?

Ah, claro. Le gustó tanto que le casi rompe la estabilidad emocional.

— Sí —Murmuró sobresaliente—, aunque tengo curiosidad.

El italiano, pensando nerviosamente que Yuuri no se encontraba en su total comodidad emocional y mental en ese momento, no pudo evitar irrumpir cualquier posible monólogo o conversación que fuese sarcásticamente descarada como sabía que podría llegar a ser en sus manos. Para él lo mejor era prevenir, y aún mucho más en esta serie que en un futuro –cercano, esperaba–, le traería una mayor fortuna e intereses diversos.

Siendo así, tendió rápidamente y de manera cortés su mano.

— De nuevo, estoy,- estamos encantados de conocerlo en persona, señor Kiev.

— Llámeme Alexei, por favor. ¿Me permite tutearlo? —Devolviendo la sonrisa de televisión, aceptó la mano que le fue tendida de manera agradecida.

Por algún motivo que el ruso desconocía, Cialdini había apartado con total intención al actor que se encontraba bajo su ala. Y como no podía solo preguntar por ello, iba a esperar pacientemente para ver qué ocurría y conocer si, como sabía de primera mano que podía ocurrir, era otro de esos actores condescendientes y maleducados que iban a lo suyo y únicamente a lo suyo. Si resultaba así, iban a tener muchos problemas que le encantaría ahorrarse.

—Faltaría más.

Yuuri, repentinamente apartado, frunció con levedad el ceño durante los primeros segundos. No le gustó la interrupción. En su opinión, estuvo muy fuera de lugar. ¿Acaso creyó por un solo momento que sería grosero? ¿O que diría algo estúpido? ¿Siquiera lo estaba confundiendo con Yuri?

Un bufido irónico se escapó de los labios de Yuri, dirigiendo una mirada nada cómoda hacia Celestino. No se molestó en presentarlo a él, y se le añade su acción de apartar a Yuuri. Sabe mejor que nadie que si incluso no lo ha estado mostrando, el japonés estaba muy ilusionado con el proyecto. Se había leído muchas veces el guión con ansias. Nada de eso era porque Viktor Nikiforov fuese uno de los actores, o porque sería una serie que les daría más reconocimiento. Sino porque sabía que a Yuuri le ocurría lo similar que a sí mismo.

Se habían visto _reflejados_ en la historia.

Y oh, vamos. ¿A cuántos actores y actrices les ocurría tal dicha? Sobre todo llevando sólo un par de años en el trabajo. La mayoría del tiempo han estado en papeles y sumergidos en mundos que no les habían provocado absolutamente nada. No se sintieron identificados con ninguno de los personajes o ninguna de las películas.

Alexei Kiev, quien era el productor ejecutivo del proyecto, se encontraba teniendo una charla animada sobre la llegada de Celestino y los actores a Rusia, preparando el terreno antes de hablar de la administración, y la próxima reunión al siguiente día si el contrato era firmado en de acuerdo a esa misma mañana.

— En cuanto puedan deberían de visitar la muralla de Kremlin. Es uno de los lugares turísticos más característicos de este nuestro país.

Se detectó cierto orgullo nacional en su habla, haciendo que Yuuri casi pusiera sus ojos claros en blanco. Claro que amaba a su país, pero el nacionalismo irracional no era lo suyo y estaba más que seguro que este señor lo tenía.

— Definitivamente. Es una recomendación agradable. He leído que es uno de los Patrimonios de Humanidad de la Unesco, ¿es eso cierto?

— Así es, Celestino. Está abierto al público desde 1955.

Quien dejó de prestarle atención a la conversación primero fue Yuuri también, que pensaba en cuán cómodo era el sillón de cuero en el que se encontraba sentado. Y casi sintió el buen humor balanceándose por la punta de sus dedos cuando Yuri se dedicó a susurrarle groserías sobre ambos hombres entre cosas estúpidas.

— Venga ya, joder. Esto parece casi una broma. El ruso, el italiano y el japonés. Nos falta el alemán para completar un chiste de mierda —Gruñó con desdén.

Al principio del día había estado de muy buen humor, y las primeras impresiones y acciones al llegar a la empresa de producción Ruslik hicieron añicos toda buena sensación inicial.

— Cállate —Siseó aguantando la risa tonta que amenazó con escapar—. No es el momento ni el lugar.

— Que sí es un buen lugar —Refutó—. Pero para ver sus caras de mierda. En serio,- ugh, quiero ir al hotel y esperar todo el día hasta la noche la llamada de Beka.

— Ah, no. Eso sí que no. Compartimos habitación, Yuri. No quiero guarradas o te juro que duermes en el pasillo.

La amenaza de Yuuri se quedó en el aire ante la interrupción de Celestino para por fin incluirlos. Parece ser que la charla comenzaría a ser seria, como debería de haberlo sido en un inicio. Sin embargo, tanto Celestino como Alexei se veían cómodos fingiendo ser unos nuevos amigos que se habían reunido casualmente para hablar un proyecto. Cuando era, en realidad, todo lo contrario.

La lectura del contrato, las clausuras, la administración completa fue hablada en lo que quedó de mañana. Para cuando llegó la pasada hora del almuerzo, ya habían firmado como tenían planeado desde el principio. A esas horas Yuuri sentía el agotamiento pasando factura por sus adoloridos músculos y los ojos pesados, tenía la visión cansada. Deseaba colocarse sus gafas, tumbarse y relajarse lo que quedaba, porque ni siquiera tenía apetito. El pensar en comer algo hizo que su estómago se cerrara en un tirón rápido.

Masajeó con dedos fríos y ligeramente erráticos sus sienes caminando atrás de todos mientras salían de la oficina. ¿Estaría el hotel muy lejos? ¿Debería alquilar su propio apartamento para este año? Sonaba muy aburrido, así que lo eliminó de su cabeza en un chasquido de lengua. Se lo podría replantear en unas semanas, cuando se encontrara mejor en cualquier ámbito posible. O al menos, eso es lo que deseaba que ocurriera, porque no sabía cuánto tiempo podía seguir con la irracional infelicidad martillando cada parte de él. Estaba en un momento de su vida en el que no entendía por qué con exactitud, pero nada lo satisfacía y nada lo hacía muy feliz. Lo único que de verdad le llamó la atención laboralmente fue la serie, por lo que cuando Celestino les presentó el proyecto y les dijo que deberían de presentarse a los castings, Yuuri se emocionó y estuvo meses preparándose.

Al principio no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuál personaje debía de hacer, hasta que se le fue comunicado que buscaban diferentes papeles masculinos asiáticos, y que lo mejor era que Yuuri se presentara a ellos. Lo comprendió porque, después de todo, la serie iba presentada de la mano de diferentes países y sus representantes en el patinaje, y querían ceñirse lo más posible a ello.

Si le preguntasen cuál de todos le gustaba más y cuál le producía rechazo, la respuesta para ambas preguntas sería _Yukio_.

Irónicamente, era el protagonista japonés. No quería admitir que se sentía identificado con él. Porque por una parte, detestaba cuán fácil parecía rendirse y cuán, a su vez, parecidos eran. Y ahora ambos eran uno solo, porque Yuuri fue elegido tras todas las pruebas. Era Yukio a quien iba conocer, interpretar y aprender a querer como suyo durante los próximos meses. Se veía fácil y se sentía difícil.

— Señor Feltsman.

Los saludos que comenzaron hicieron que el pelinegro parase de andar desconcertado, sacándolo de sus propias cavilaciones. Alzó así entonces sus orbes cacao para analizar su alrededor, encontrándose con un hombre de rostro estoico y sumamente serio de no mucha estatura y pelo canoso. Sus labios estaban pegados entre sí con fuerza y sus ojos eran fríos.

Joder.

¿Era eso a lo que llamaban el típico ruso? Yuuri en otro momento se hubiese reído, pero admitió interiormente que se sentía intimidado, incluso si ese señor no lo estaba mirando ni de reojo.

— Kiev —Asintió en respuesta, dirigiéndose después hacia el italiano a un lado—. Cialdini.

— Es un placer verlo de nuevo. Creí que tenía que arreglar unos asuntos con el señor Nikiforov.

Ah, espera.

¿Él era Yakov? ¿Yakov Feltsman?

Yuuri no se esperó encontrarse tan rápido con el representante de su _no_ rival tan pronto. ¿Eso significaba que se encontraba cerca? ¿Que había vuelto esa mañana a Moscú? Si eso era cierto, la verdad era que quería salir corriendo porque comenzaba ponerse nervioso innecesariamente y su cansancio no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

— No tiene por qué preocuparse. Los asuntos con Viktor están arreglados. Se los presentaría, pero acaba de irse a su apartamento. Ha tenido también un largo viaje.

Su voz era tan fría y fuerte como sus ojos claros. A Yuuri en serio le parecía tremendamente intimidante, y estaba seguro de que tal vez a Yuri también.

Miró al rubio a su lado con curiosidad, sus pestañas revoloteando. Sin embargo, lo encontró bostezando con aburrimiento mirando su móvil. No mostraba ningún signo de interés. Creía que incluso ni siquiera se dignó a mirar a algo más que la pantalla iluminada. Aguantando las ganas de suspirar hacia el maldito ruso menor, le pegó un codazo para que reaccionara.

— ¡Eh! ¿Qué te pasa? —Se quejó gruñendo demasiado alto.

En serio. Yuuri quería irse muy lejos y no volver a saber nada.

Los tres hombres se giraron en respuesta hacia ambos, sorprendidos –aunque Celestino no tanto– ante la exclamación de Yuri, preguntándose qué ocurría para lanzar un grito así en medio de ese pasillo y justo en _ese_ momento.

— Yurakatcha.

El señor Feltsman habló primero mirándolo fijamente, como si hubiese sabido en un principio quién era Yuri y en realidad, no se hubiese sorprendido en lo absoluto al escucharlo.

— Ah, el viejo.

Tampoco se veía anonadado, sino indiferente.

El intercambio de palabras de ambos resultó en un jadeo ahogado de Yuuri, que se imaginó lo peor. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? ¿Se conocían? ¿Y qué eran esas confianzas?

— ¡Yuri! —Siseó Celestino por lo bajo molesto, no aceptando aquella grosera contestación hacia alguien tan importante como era Yakov.

El mencionado lo ignoró olímpicamente. Tanto como había hecho con él en la reunión, incluso si su humor de nuevo estaba mejorando.

Yuuri acabó por fin por suspirar exasperado. Cuanto más pensaba que se quería largar, más ansioso se ponía y menos le importaba frente a quiénes estaban. Por lo mismo, agarró a Yuri del brazo tragando sus propias preguntas.

— Nosotros nos vamos yendo, Celestino. Estamos también muy cansados. Nos vemos mañana, señor Kiev, señor Feltsman.

Y sin esperar –porque le importaba una mierda–, arrastró al rubio junto a él por el pasillo en busca de un servicio cercano. Tenía que llamar al chófer y refrescarse la cara lo antes posible. Tal vez se replantearía quitarse las lentillas, porque aunque no viese correctamente, comenzaban a molestarle y picarle los ojos a causa del sueño y la molestia constante.

A él no deberían de darle un premio al mejor actor. Deberían de darle uno por su perseverancia para aguantar las ganas de mandar todo a tomar por culo, incluyendo a su propio mánager y a su compañero.

— Te noto estresado, cerdo.

Masculló Yuri cuando entraron al servicio público del edificio. Seguía nuevamente con sus ojos aguamarina pegados a su móvil, y vislumbró una alegre sonrisa.

Con su cara así, Yuuri sabía perfectamente el motivo de ello. O quién se lo estaba causando. No era muy difícil de averiguar.

— ¿De verdad me notas estresado? —Se burló con una mueca hastiada—. ¿Sabes con quién descarga luego su malhumor Celestino por tu comportamiento?

— Contigo, claramente. Soy demasiado insoportable para él como para quejarse conmigo. O eso dice.

Respiró hondo, contando hasta tres para no lanzarle un puñetazo a uno de sus níveos y bonitos pómulos. Qué hijo de perra, en serio. Pensando repetidamente lo mismo, lo dejó con su móvil parado en mitad de la puerta mientras él se echó agua helada en la cara, a sabiendas que aunque lo ayudase a despejar, tendría un frío de muerte en cuanto saliera a la calle.

Yuri era egoísta por naturaleza, exactamente como él. Eso no intervenía en el cariño de ambos, pero eran conscientes de que eran personas individuales y no siempre iban a ser capaces de soportarse. Y el japonés comenzaba a rozar un límite que el enfado, la exasperación y el poco descanso le hacían querer gritar hasta llegar a montar un escándalo dramático e inútil.

Demasiado concentrado en sí mismo cuando comenzó a darse palmaditas suaves en sus mejillas para quitar el resto de agua con los ojos cerrados, no escuchó en ningún momento que alguien salía para responder emocionado una llamada y otra persona entraba.

— Pásame papel.

Había dicho en un susurro alto porque no sabía dónde estaba al estar con los párpados cerrados. Alzó la mano hacia la puerta, donde se encontraba Yuri. Escuchó un bufido que escondía una risa, pero el papel fue colocado delicadamente en su mano tendida. Y aunque era lo que había pedido, le extrañó mucho por alguna razón. El ambiente se había tornado distinto, y Yuuri no estaba muy seguro de lo que eso significaba.

— Gracias. Ya podrías ser así de amable el resto del día... o mejor, el resto de tu vida.

Lanzó una pulla rápidamente, secando con suavidad todo su rostro a toquecitos. Esperaba que el ruso le respondiera con un grito molesto o una burla cínica, pero no llegó. Intrigado e incluso algo asustado, abrió sus ojos. Algunas gotas se resbalaron por sus largas pestañas negras, haciendo su visión borrosa los primeros segundos.

— Lo tendré presente.

Esa voz no era de Yuri.

Cuando consiguió dejar atrás la neblina angustiante que rodeaba como una fina capa sus orbes, vio a quien le había respondido y dado antes el papel como si nada.

Viktor Nikiforov lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

Ah, _jodida mierda._

Tragó secamente. Su garganta se sintió pesada, y su estómago decayó más rápido que la snitch dorada. Viktor no lo miraba con molestia o enfado por su comportamiento extraño y grosero, ya que lo había confundido con otro. Sino que reflejaba curiosidad.

Desde esa corta distancia, Yuuri podía jurar que el azul en los ojos del ruso era aún más claro de lo que salía en las fotos o vídeos. No recordaba que fuesen así de azules cuando lo conoció personalmente la primera y única vez. Como tampoco, sin importar lo mucho que buscara ansioso en su memoria, no recordaba que sus facciones fuesen así de atractivas. O que fuese tan alto, más que el propio Yuri. Ese detalle definitivamente fue como una patada a su orgullo.

— Dios, lo siento.

Fue lo primero que dijo, con su voz entrecortada y sorprendida.

— Te confundí con Yuri. Uh-, bueno, no pretendía ser grosero, en serio.

Viktor lo siguió mirando con curiosidad, hasta que le regaló una sonrisa jovial y desinteresada.

— Lo supuse. No hay problema. Soy Viktor, no nos habíamos presentado antes.

Pues claro que no se habían presentado antes. ¿No eran rivales? ¿Y él no iba, como siempre había querido, restregar en su –muy atractiva cara– que había sido el ganador ese año? Vamos, ¿por qué tenían que haberse conocido formalmente en un jodido _baño?_

_—_ Ah, sí —Dijo atropelladamente, nervioso—. Katsuki Yuuri.

Iba a tenderle la mano porque no sabía qué otra cosa hacer, pero estaban mojadas aún y en una de ellas tenía papel. Repentinamente avergonzado por ese detalle, lo saludó con su acostumbrada reverencia.

Entonces, Viktor se rió de él.

Yuuri no quería hacer otra cosa que irse, gritar y dejar de sentir vergüenza. Su humor decayó en picado, jurando que si no se iba, acabaría por darle una patada en la espinilla al peliblanco.

¿Quién se creía para reírse? No porque fuese muy guapo tenía derecho. Es más, no debería de tener siquiera derechos. A joderse se ha dicho por ser tan guapo, no todo se puede tener en la vida.

— Ya lo sabía, en realidad.

_Claro que lo sabías, capullo,_ pensó Yuuri en agonía.

¿Acaso se iba a quedar parado ahí mirándole todo el día? ¿Había entrado al servicio para hacer sus necesidades o para ser un guapo desgraciado?

— Ya —Asintió con la amenazante sonrisa sarcástica asomándose—. Sería raro que no lo supieras.

El ruso volvió a alzar sus cejas. Parecía sorprendido por su respuesta. No tardó en alegrarse por esa tontería, simulando indiferencia mientras terminaba de secar sus manos y tiraba el papel a la basura.

— ¿Y eso por qué? —Preguntó sin despegar sus azules y curiosos ojos. Era una cuestión estúpida, pero supuso que lo sabía.

Y Yuuri, que no tenía ni un solo pelo de tonto, aprovechó la oportunidad para recoger su dignidad, esconder la vergüenza y caminar hacia Viktor únicamente para contestarle.

— Lo sería porque tu última película quedó opacada por la mía.


End file.
